


after the island (oneshot collection)

by robekka



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: M/M, i don't do nsfw, i love weed beanies so much, im ace man idk how to write that stuff, oneshots, ren is totally bi and jonas is totally gay, this is mostly gonna be awkward teen gays being awkward and cute, this is where im gonna put all my weed beanies stuff, weed beanies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robekka/pseuds/robekka
Summary: a collection of various weed beanie oneshots, all set after the events of the good ending where nobody hates each other, ren  and nona are not dating, and michael isnt alive.





	

Jonas sighed, adjusting his beanie before turning off the ignition. He'd been planning to work on his college application essay but after Alex had spent a full half hour complaining about how he ate all the peanut butter (in his defense, he had been running on two hours of sleep and needed something to help give him a boost in his sleep deprived state) he just agreed to go out and get her some.

So here he was, parked in front of Funnie’s Family Market. This was gonna be a quick trip. Pick up a new jar of peanut butter, get a pack of smokes, maybe a pack of gum or something. He really needed to get on that essay, he couldn't take forever perusing the aisles of the grocery store today.

He got out of the car, careful not to slam the door to hard as he shut it. He and Alex had pitched in to get some old beaten up truck that was about a decade too old for any well-respected teenager to be driving. But he could care less about how his peers perceived him, and Alex had just been happy to finally get some wheels and stop constantly borrowing rides from her friend Ashley.

Jonas gave a curt smile to some kid he recognized from school as he entered the store. It was burning up in there, with the owners struggling to pay for an actual functioning AC. Or maybe they just didn't care. This was the only grocery store in all of Camena. If people didn't like the heat, they'd have to waste time going out to another town.

He walked on autopilot through the aisles, having been through them enough times at this point to not have to think about where he was going. His mind wandered as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter off the shelf. He held it awkwardly in his hands, not having gotten a cart or a basket to put it in.

He thought back to his old town as he headed towards the register. As much as talked about disliking how small Camena was, he had to admit he liked living here way more than he did up in North Valley. His town had been far from the little peaceful area he lived in now. 

Jonas grabbed a pack of gum, not checking the flavor, and put it on the tabletop by the register along with the peanut butter. “Uh, do you have any packs of Malboro?” he said distractedly, preoccupied with taking out his wallet.

“Did you know that Malboro happens to be the best-selling brand of cigarettes in the world?” came a familiar voice from behind the register.

Jonas quickly looked up, surprised. Behind the desk was no other than Ren, looking as cheerful as always. Jonas had no idea how the guy managed to always seem so excited. That had baffled him throughout their situation back on Edwards Island. But he didn't want to think about that. Instead he focused on the boy in front of him, noting that he'd exchanged his classic black gauges for a pair of pink ones.

“Uh, hey, as much as I'd like for us to stand here in awe of each other's presence, I've got other customers to cash, dude.” Ren said with a half smile. Jonas didn't quite know how he should be reacting. Ever since they got back from the island, Jonas had taken measures to make sure he avoided his step-sisters best friend. Which was notably hard, as he and Alex just so happened to live in the same house and Ren was constantly around.

“Hi, Ren.” Jonas said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Since when do you work in Funnie’s?”

Ren smiled again as he rang up the peanut butter. “Well Allie- my sister, Allie, you've seen her, she dropped off Alex that one night she got caught in that thunderstorm and couldn't get home and, well anyways- Allie thought it might be a good idea if I got a job or something. ‘Learned some responsibility’, as she said. I mean, I think I'm a pretty responsible guy, but apparently walking Clarissa's dog whenever she's helping out Nona with catching up on missing work isn't good enough! I think it's plenty responsibility, I mean, can you imagine if something happened with Clarissa's dog on my watch? She'd kill me! I'd be buried alongside whatever other poor old chaps end up dying in this town without ever seeing the outside world. Really, I think the only reason Allie made me get a job is because of that one time that I-”

“Uh, okay, that- that’s cool and all, but can I get my cigs and leave? I've really gotta get home, I've got an essay to work on.” Jonas cut him off, head still spinning from the overload of information Ren had dumped upon him. It amazed him how anybody could manage to spend five minutes around Ren without wanting to strangle him. Or themselves. Whichever was easier to do.

“Oh, haha, sorry man.” Ren said sheepishly, grabbing a pack of Malboro from a small shelf behind him. He finished ringing Jonas up, and waited as Jonas fished out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet.

They stood in a brief moment of awkward silence as Ren counted up the proper amount of change and handed it back to him along with his grocery bag.

Jonas took it, smiling tightly. He turned to leave but paused as Ren said his name.

“Hey uh, no hard feelings about what I said back… back on the beach that night. I was tripping and stressed out and- and I shouldn't have said some of that stuff.”

Jonas froze, not expecting anything even remotely as genuine as that to have come out of Ren’s mouth. He regained his bearings and cleared his throat before replying, “Oh, yeah, sure. I get it, we were all panicking and said things that we really shouldn't have. I'm uh. I'm sorry too.”

Ren grinned widely, before taking in a sharp breath. “Alright. Cool. Cool uh. Yep.”

Jonas breathed deeply, not sure where to go from here. “You uh, you look like you have something you want to say?”

“Well, haha, yeah. So, my bands kind of having a gig this weekend, in the old barn, and I know Alex is coming but if you want to come to that would be pretty sweet. We normally go to a cafe after that, one of those 24 hour diners if you wanna come with us to that too.”

Jonas rubbed the back of his neck again, once more lost for words. Finally he managed a “yeah, sure”, which was good enough for Ren.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Well, see you there, Smoking Johnny!” he said with a laugh, no malice in his voice as he said the familiar nickname.

As Jonas headed towards his car, he felt like his head was swimming. Had that all just really happened? He'd assumed Ren had despised him, but the guy seemed to regret his previous behavior just as much as Jonas did.

As he turned on the engine, he couldn't help but smile. He wasn't sure why, but as he thought about his plans for the weekend, he felt a fluttering in his chest. Maybe Ren wasn't as bad of a guy as he had though.

**Author's Note:**

> please critique my writing!! i want constrictive criticism so that i can get better.
> 
> also i love weed beanies so much oh my god.


End file.
